


A Castle Tour

by midnighthagette



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: Catra gets a quick tour of the castle and where she'll be staying in Bright Moon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	A Castle Tour

It finally happened, after all these years, Catra was finally able to rest. 

She, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer had gone back to the castle in Bright Moon where she was going to be given a tour. She was still tense, to be honest. She was going to feel that way for a while, especially with her mind being messed with. But she knew now, with her friends by her side, that she could finally stop running. 

“Welcome to Bright Moon!” said Glimmer happily as they moved through the castle doors. “We’ll show around the castle and then we can show you to your new room!”

“Oh, no thanks on the room,” said Catra, “I won’t be needing that.”

A worried look crossed Adora’s face as matching looks of confusion crossed Bow and Glimmer’s. 

“I just figured I would be sharing a room with Adora.” said Catra after seeing the look on Adora’s face. 

Glimmer’s face reddened a little, “Isn’t that moving a little fast?” she asked. 

Adora’s face immediately brightened, “I love that idea! I always missed seeing you curled up at the foot of my bed.” she said before she turned to Glimmer, “We were always together growing up, I think it’s a great idea!” 

“Awwww!” said Bow as he turned to Catra “you used to sleep curled up at the foot of Adora’s bed? That’s so cute!” 

Catra flushed at the sudden Attention and felt her tail start to puff up “I’m not cute! Don’t call me that.” 

“I don’t know,” said Adora “I’d say you’re pretty adorable.” 

Catra buried her face in her hands mostly to hide her face reddening even deeper, but also to groan “Did you just use your name as a pun?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Uuuggghhh”

“Oh, come on,” said Adora, “you looove me, you told me yourself.”

At that Catra dropped to the floor, her head still buried in her hands. “I’m not going on the tour if I’m going to be constantly bombarded like this.”  
Glimmer and Bow giggled at the sight. 

“I have an idea.” said Adora. She then got on the floor next to Catra and scooped her up to carry her bridal style. “There,” she said, “now you don’t even have to move.”

“Awww” chorused Glimmer and Bow. 

“Put me down!” yelled Catra. “.....please.”

Adora set her back down on her feet next to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on.” she said and held out her hand for Catra to hold. Catra took it and followed after everyone to continue on with the tour. 

\- - - - - - 

After Catra had finished the tour of the castle, Adora led her to their room. “Tah Dah! And this is where we’ll be sleeping.”

“Just sleeping?” asked Catra and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Well…” Adora laughed nervously “among other things.” 

Catra smiled. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be here with the woman she loved. 

“Hey, Adora…” she looked at the floor, “could you....could you pick me up again like you did at the entrance?” 

Adora swept her off her feet before she even finished the question, “Of course.” and she leaned down for a kiss that Catra met instantly. 

Adora walked over to the bed and plopped down, which placed Catra in her lap. “I’m so happy you’re finally here, Catra, I’ve dreamed about this for so long.” 

“You’re a pile of mush,” said Catra “I love you.” They shared another kiss, this one longer than the first, Catra placed her hand on Adora’s neck and experimentally nipped at Adora’s lower lip. 

“Oh.” said Adora, opening her mouth a little more, enough to feel Catra’s semi-rough tongue poke in. 

Adora broke the kiss. “Wait.” she said. 

“For what?” asked Catra, confused. 

Catra shrieked as Adora took her and threw her into the middle of the bed, where Catra immediately sunk into the ridiculously soft surface. 

“I just needed you to experience that.” said Adora. “And I also needed to do this.” Adora took the opportunity of Catra trying to dig her way out of the soft surface to place herself on top of her and bend down to kiss her again. 

“That is so not fair!” Catra said when she pulled away, but then immediately moved back up for another kiss. 

They spend the rest of the night kissing and touching until Catra tucked herself into Adora’s arms so that they could drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this extremely fast and barely skimmed over it, but I really wanted to share it, so if there's errors I didn't catch feel free to let me know.


End file.
